Eternal Red
by sapphiko
Summary: Shortly after the Ikeda Inn Incident, the Shinsengumi raids a Choshu weapon smuggling operation. Chizuru finds a new friend and the guys find more than what they asked for. Just what is in the Water of Life? Where did it come from? Would a little push in the right direction be able save the tragic fate of the last samurai warriors? Eventual ChizuruxHijikata and OCx? pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, long time lurker here. Figured I should contribute for once, probably. This story is based on the PSP game as I have never watched the anime. I prefer the open ended-ness of the game (so tragic... it's lovely O.O). I've also never written one of these before so I'm open for any ideas and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC**

~ Kyoto, January 1864 ~

"Huff, huff, huff." Small clouds of steam rose from the narrow alley as a young girl fled.

Yelling could be heard not far from behind. Her stamina at a limit, she turns a corner and ducked under some wooden planks, holding her hands to her mouth in an attempt to quiet down her breathing.

"Dammit where did he go?" One of the men, an unruly-looking ronin, rounded the corner and stalked closer to her hiding place. She gulped, her wildly beating heart thundering in her ears.

"EEEAAAAAGH!" A scream pierced the night, so close that she felt her hair stand on end.

"What the-!" The closest ronin turned back and ran into the street. She heard a gasp and the sound of metal tearing through flesh. He didn't even have time to scream. Only a gurgle sound came out of his mouth before it was drowned out by a maniacal laughter.

"Ehehehehehe..." She felt an overwhelming fear grip her. Her hands now clamped tight over her mouth, stopping a small scream. Another sound drifted into her ears, a repeated crunching, squishing sound. She peeked out from the cracks in the wooden board, her eyes widened with fear and disgust.

A group of men, clad in light blue haori, were mercilessly chopping down at the fallen ronins. Blades fell through the air like butcher's cleavers, hacking away at flesh and bone. She felt nothing from them but madness.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The monsters seemed to enjoy this mindless slaughter, howling with delight as they savoured the blood that splashed their faces and clothes. She felt her throat close in terror. A moment of panic seized her limbs. Her leg twitched in fear and struck one of the planks against the wall.

"Aah!" The planks fell and revealed her small, huddled form. The monsters turned, their clothes drenched in blood. Hideous grins split their inhuman faces as their glowing, red eyes landed on her. She couldn't move. 'Is this the end?' she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The clink of a sword being drawn echoed in the night, followed by the soft slip of a blade through flesh. She felt no pain. Confused, she opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. The monster, face contorted in a hideous combination of madness and pain, fell just short of her feet, a red splotch bloomed where its heart was. More sounds were heard and the other two creatures fell with a dull thud. Two men wearing the same blue uniform stood over them, surveying the scene.

'Am I saved?' She thought. Her head turned to face her saviours, but stopped short as she felt the coolness of a blade against her throat.

"Run, and I will kill you." A deep voice demanded. Her eyes followed the blade to its wielder, widening slightly from what she saw. The moonlight shone off his smooth, dark hair. His clear, violet eyes shone with cold fury and an emotion she couldn't quite identify. 'Could it be regret?' She thought. In that moment, it began to snow. The moonlight danced across his hair and reflected on flakes of snow. It almost reminded her of cherry blossoms blooming out of season. A shiver ran through her spine and, as a last thought before she fainted, she wondered if he liked cherry blossoms.

~ Osaka, July 1864 ~

An English merchant ship slowly docks near the port. On land, an inconspicuous-looking merchant convoy already awaits its arrival.

The crew unloads boxes of foreign goods in a hurried manner. An unvoiced excitement engulfs the crew. A merchant checked off a list as men stacked the goods onto the horse-drawn carts. He paused as a rather long and heavy-looking wooden casket was stacked on top of the other boxes.

"That's all, sir. Did you get ev'y thing you needed?" The captain barked from the deck with a good-natured grin.

"Yes, captain. However, there seems to be an extra item here. What is in this last box?" The merchant nudged his round-rimmed glasses quizzically.

"Aye, your kind provider asked me 'imself to get this one to Kyo. Must'a been sumthin awfully important, he told me be extra care with the seal. Dun want that one accidentally opened he says." The captain replied as he disembarked. "Might be sumthin you'll need!"

"Ah, I see. Well we must be off at once. Thank you very much for the delivery captain." He takes out a note and hands it to the captain, quickly bowing and turning to his men. "Off to the capital, make haste men!"

~ Kyoto, August 1864 ~

The men of the Shinsengumi gathered in the common room. Yukimura Chizuru, now Shinsengumi's ward, brought tea for everyone on a tray.

"Is this information reliable, Toshi?" Kondo Isami, the commander and the face of the Shinsengumi, sat at the head of the meeting. On either side of him sat Hijikata Toshizo, the vice-commander (though some might say Kondo deferred most decision to his trusted second-in command), and Yamanami Keisuke, the lieutenant, affectionately known as Sanan-san by most. Hijikata's gaze swept across the captains seated before them before returning to the commander.

"Hai, the Choshu spies we have apprehended yesterday yielded a map depicting the location of the stash from their most recent firearm smuggling operation. We made sure they told the truth." His eyes were cold and flat when he referred to the method Shinsengumi used to extract information.

Kondo, unaffected by the dark reference, grinned.

"Good job, Toshi. We will move out and confiscate the weapons before they realize their mistake." He looked at the rest of the group. "Toshi, you take Nagakura-kun and Saito-kun with you and raid the supplies. I will patrol the area with Harada-kun to cut-off any backup and escape attempts. Sanan-san, can you guard the headquarters while we are out, and make sure Souji-kun and Heisuke-kun don't sneak out?"

"That's mean, Kondo-san! We can't follow you even if we wanted to. My head still spins when I run and I don't think Souji-san can even walk without a cane." Heisuke complained loudly, he leaned back in a shrug.

"Heisuke, are you implying that I am an old man? You'd better watch out once I recover." Okita Souji smiled cheerfully, though his voice suggested that he regretted not being about the kill the younger man right now.

Chizuru shivered, she could never get used to Okita-san's constant threats of killing someone. She shook her head and turned to their leader. "Ano, Kondo-san, is there anything I can do to help?"

The commander's expression softened when he turned to look at her. "Yukimura-kun, you have done well at Ikeda Inn. So leave this one to us, I don't think it will take long. Please rest for a while and make sure Souji-kun and Heisuke-kun do too. I know they can be difficult sometimes but I know you can take care of them while we are out."

She blushed at the compliment, bowing her head low. "Yes sir, Commander!"

"Aww Chizuru-chan, I guess you're stuck babysitting us huh?" Heisuke grinned.

Okita smiled when he looked her way. "That's fine for Heisuke, since he's a kid anyways. But if you try to "babysit" me, I'll kill you, you know."

~ Outskirts of Kyoto ~

When the Shinsengumi men had arrived at the firearms stash location, they encountered hardly any resistance. It had seemed that the rebels have not expected to be discovered so soon and had not stationed more men on guard duty. The few ill-prepared guards were swiftly cut down before they could send for help, so the Shinsengumi wasted no time in confiscating and moving the smuggled goods.

"Vice-commander, there seems to be a large, locked box blow the riffle stash. It's too heavy to be moved easily." Saito Hajime, quiet and mysterious captain of the 3rd division, appeared before Hijikata at the storage entrance.

"Tsk, why didn't you just open it and see what's inside?" Hijikata replied impatiently. 'Does he really need to ask me about this?'

"It's... quite well built and decorated. Yamazaki reported seeing something similar before, a western-style coffin."

The vice-commander's eyes widened in surprise.

"A coffin? What's a coffin doing here? And you said it was heavy? It can't be..." Hijikata cleared his throat when he had regained his composure, slightly uncomfortable with the realization.

"Sigh. Let's go take a look. Grab Shinpachi in case something goes wrong."

Nagakura Shinpachi soon arrived on the scene with Saito, looking slightly confused. Hijikata explained the situation quickly as they headed towards the item in question. The two captains readied themselves as Hijikata sliced the lock in half and swiftly flung the cover open.

Shinpachi was almost disappointed when no smoke emerged from the casket and no eerie laughter accompanied the creak of the hinges as it opened. Then he took a peek inside, still hoping for something cool inside like a Youkai or Onryo or even Yomotsu-shikome! Instead, he saw a deathly pale, yet strangely elegant face, framed by long, flowing black hair. The person inside seemed to sleep peacefully, tucked away smugly in the wooden casket. He was dressed in a white shirt and black jacket with gold trims, and matching black pants. The snug fitting of the western-style clothing made him appear slim and delicate. A sword and a pair of pouches strapped to his belt.

"A body huh, I guess I shouldn't have expected much." Shinpachi sighed and turned to leave. However, a movement from the corner of his eye stopped him dead in his track.

Saito had drawn his sword. Suddenly, the indigo-haired captain pounced forward and placed the tip of his blade at the throat of the person in the coffin. Shinpachi turned and his eyes widened in surprise when a pair of blood red eyes slowly and focused to stare at the menacing trio in front.

"Don't move, or you're dead." Hijikata hissed, his violet eyes narrowed into slits.

'Wow, Hijikata-san, you're timing for irony has improved!' thought Shinpachi, before shaking his head and focusing on the situation at hand.

"Who are you? And why are you at the Choshu's stash?" Hijikata demanded.

Red eyes flicked towards the taller man, and much to their amazement, he _yawned_.

"Hey thanks for waking me up, but it's still a bit early, so..." He stifled another yawn.

The three men looked at him incredulously. Even Saito, whose emotions are rarely shown, couldn't help but widen his eyes and gape slightly. Had this kid just _thanked them_?

"Oyasumi." And with that, his head fell back down and he promptly went back to sleep.

**Author's notes: Youkai, Onryo, and Yokotsu-shikome are all pretty scary creatures in Japanese myths.**


	2. Chapter 2

~ Shinsengumi HQ ~

Later in the afternoon at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Hijikata and the captains returned with the stranger in tow. They had bound him tightly with ropes, and left him in the interrogation room while the captains reported back to the commander about the situation. Kondo had given the go-ahead with the interrogation, wanting to get more information on Choshu's plans before turning the prisoner over to the Shogunate.

Chizuru was refilling Kondo's tea when Saito entered the common room and spoke directly to Hijikata in an emotionless voice.

"Vice-commander, we are ready for the interrogation."

"Hmm, thank you Saito. We will be off, commander." Hijikata nodded, his eyes hard and unreadable.

Chizuru shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The chief noticed from the corner of his eye and directed a kind smile towards her.

"Don't worry, Yukimura-kun. Toshi knows what he's doing and he never goes overboard."

Relaxing somewhat, Chizuru quietly made a prayer for the unlucky prisoner.

The door of the interrogation room slid open as Hijikata entered, Saito following close behind. He glanced around quickly to find the interrogation equipment neatly laid out on a table, and the stranger still fast asleep on the floor. A vein twitched on his forehead as he forced himself to sit down next to the table, trying to stifle his annoyance. Saito quickly turned the prisoner on his back and slapped him lightly across the face. The black-haired youth simply mumbled and proceeded to drool slightly from the corner of his mouth.

Something snapped, and Hijikata lost any ounce of patience he might have found within himself earlier. No prisoner had ever shown such disrespect when confronted by Shinsengumi's demon vice-commander!

"Saito!" Hijikata snarled through clench teeth, "This worthless brat continues to disrespect our authority. We have no choice but to use pain to force him to talk!"

"Yes sir, vice-commander." With practiced ease, Saito began to haul the kid up and tie his wrists to the chains hanging from the ceiling. Hijikata picked up a whip from the table.

"Remove his shirt. Let's see if he can sleep through this!" commanded Hijikata the demon.

Saito obeyed and removed the black jacket. He started undoing the inner shirt buttons when suddenly he stilled, his body stiffened with shock.

"What's the matter, Saito?" Hijikata asked impatiently, brows furrowed in annoyance. The captain recovered in a flash and dropped his hands hesitantly. He looked away, but not before Hijikata could see a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"Vice-commander, she's a woman."

~ Common Room ~

The sun has set and the sky has turned a bleeding red when the officers of the Shinsengumi had gathered in the common room. Kondo, after discovering of the true gender of their recently captured prisoner, had refused to continue the use of forced interrogation methods. He called for a meeting and not long after the order was issued, everyone gathered with an air of excitement in the room.

Not soon after they settled down in their respective seats and Chizuru handed out tea, the prisoner in question woke up with a groan. She had tried to stretch, but her effort was squashed when she discovered her tightly-roped state. Kondo cleared his throat.

"Toshi, I believe we have enough people here to keep her from running away or doing something rash. I would not have a lady tied up any longer than necessary." He then turned to her and offered a reassuring smile. She seemed surprised at first, but smiled back thankfully. Inoue moved forward and untied the ropes that bound her hands and feet.

"So then, we caught another little fish?" It was Okita who spoke, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Are you not afraid? We can easily kill you, you know."

She rubbed her wrists and stretched slightly, cracking some joints before sitting up in Seiza. Her red eyes met the one addressing her directly, betraying no fear or uncertainty. Although she kept her expression neutral, Okita thought he saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"For what reason would you want me dead, if I may ask?" she said carefully, addressing everyone in the room.

"You were found under a suspicious circumstance, at the Choshu rebels' weapon stash. That's plenty enough reason to doubt your involvement." Hijikata spoke, brows furrowed.

"Ah, but I have no idea about the current politics of this country. I traveled here on a merchant ship from Europe; it was simply the first one I could find that departed for Japan." She explained. Some sounds of exclamation could be heard, but a couple of frowns told her not all believed her story.

"You don't look foreign though! I mean, you don't look like any of the foreigners I've seen." She turned towards the voice, finding it belonging to a young and brash-looking man. He looks younger than I am, she thought.

"Um...?" She looked back at the man who first spoke, sensing he was the leader of the group. Kondo immediately realized his mistake. Scratching the back of his head, he laughed and introduced everyone in the room.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce us. I'm Kondo Isami, commander of the Shinsengumi! This guy here with a frown is Hijikata Toshizo, vice-commander. This is Sanan Keisuke, that guy that just talked to you is Todou..."

At the announcement of each name, she bowed elegantly towards them. At last, she spoke up when he finished.

"It is my pleasure to meet you. My name is Lin Ai. I was originally from in China though I have been traveling abroad for some years now around the world. I have visited Japan before and decided to come back and pay some friends a visit." She spoke clearly, keeping her eyes level with Kondo and slightly down-cast in respect. Hijikata, still frowning, finally voiced his opinion.

"What you say right now matters little. You were found at an enemy clan's base. Unless you can prove your innocence, I'm afraid we'll have to hand you over to the officials." His voice was cold and uncaring. The captains nodded their agreement.

Chizuru was feeling a little bit of déjà-vu. Worry for the older girl was clear on her face. She remembered her first day with the Shinsengumi and she immediately felt bad for the other girl. Ai, however, didn't seem too worried. Her face blank and ruby eyes unfocused in contemplation, before smiling and settling her gaze on Hijikata.

"I believe I could be of help to you." She said slowly, smiling as she looked around the room.

'She sure knows how to command attention...' thought Chizuru in awe.

"While I was um, hidden in transport, I overheard someone which I believe to be part of this, Choshu clan." She paused at the name, seemingly confused about who they are. "I think they said something about lighting the capital on fire during a planned attack."

Gasps were heard at that piece of information. Shinsengumi had already known this from the captured Choshu members at the Ikeda Inn incident. However the public was not privy to this knowledge.

"You might have already known, judging by your reaction. However, I believe I can correctly recall the six different locations where they plan to start the fire." Her brows furrowed as she continued. "I would not want to see so many people without homes. It's a disgraceful tactic, to place peaceful lives at risk in order to achieve their goal."

The room had become quiet when she finished talking, the atmosphere strangely heavy. Sanan broke the silence.

"If what you said is true, then we must intercept the rebels before they carry out this destruction." He looked to Hijikata for confirmation. The later sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We have to wait until the time is right. If we are seen at these locations too early then they will simply chose somewhere else. Their goal is to kidnap the Emperor amidst the chaos caused by the fire. For that, they will have troops stationed nearby." He turned to the commander. "Kondo-san, we should wait until the Choshu forces are spotted near Kyoto before we send men out to stop the fire." He concluded with finality in his tone.

"A sound plan as always, Toshi." Kondo smiled happily back at the vice-commander. He turned to look at Ai, his expression apologetic. "Lin-san, until we can confirm your information, we cannot let you out of the compound. We will need to confiscate your weapons as well."

A brow was raised on Ai's otherwise calm face. "Oh? I guess you can keep the guns, but the sword too? Come, Kondo-san, you can't possibly think I can defeat one of your captains?" She held a hand to her face to hide her giggle as a couple of the captains tensed. "Just joking, though I would like to spar with you sometimes. The art of wielding the Japanese katana is quite famous around the world."

"Wow, I like you already Lin-san! You can definitely come find Shinpatsuan and I when we're on a break! We'll show you a thing or two about the katana." Heisuke laughed and patted Nagakura on the arm.

"Thank you, Toudou-san. I will take you up on that offer." Ai smiled happily, her eyes closing and her form relaxing as she turned to face Heisuke's infectious mood. Harada looked at her strangely.

"Lin-san, is it common for women in the West to carry weapons and fight battles?" He voiced his curiosity, concerned about the influence of the West on Japan's traditions.

"Ah, that's not the case, Harada-san. I simply learned in order to defend myself during my travels. It's the same reason I prefer to dress as a male. It is more practical and there is less trouble." She replied, offering him a warm smile. Harada relaxed at the reassurance and Heisuke took the opportunity to jump back into the conversation.

"Ah and Lin-san, please call me Heisuke! Everyone else does around here and you're probably older than me anyways!" Heisuke blurted out, hands behind his head, not realizing his mistake. Harada sighed and elbowed Heisuke in the ribs.

"Ouch! Sano-san what's that fo-"

"Heisuke-chan... Do I really look that much older?" Ai was still smiling, but her red eyes caught Heisuke's in a sharp glare. The latter's eyes widened as he shook his head furiously.

"Ara... Heisuke-chan, you just got told off for being a bad kid." Okita held back a snicker. His green eyes taunted the younger man, silently informing him that he won't be letting this one slide any time soon. With the atmosphere in the room relaxing, Ai took the opportunity to turn back to the commander.

"Kondo-san, could you check the other side of the, um, compartment I was found in? I hid a traveling pouch in the back. You can open it and inspect the contents as you see fit, but could you please retrieve it and return it to me?"

"Yea sure." Kondo turned to Hijikata. "Toshi, can you see what you can do about that?"

"Yea yea, I'll check it out later when I have the time." Hijikata sighed, knowing that Kondo is pushing responsibility for the new girl onto him again, what did he do to deserve this?


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone bid each other goodnight, Ai found herself being led her sleeping quarters by Chizuru and Saito.

She turned to the shorter girl and winked, "Guess I'll be rooming with you eh, Chizuru-chan?"

The officers had suggested that the two girls shared a room since the headquarters was crammed with men and new recruits, and also that she should continue to dress in male clothing to avoid further trouble. Chizuru was secretly glad to have another girl to talk to. Despite them only being acquainted moments ago, Ai had only acted kind towards her. It was a nice change from the constant threat to her life from the guys when they first met. Kondo had endorsed the idea, happy to accommodate the women, and promptly dumped the responsibility for the newcomer together on his second-in-command. Hijikata threw out some curses, threatened the lives of a couple of captains for ganging up on him, and finally sent Saito to watch over the girls for the night.

"Here we are, Ai-san" Chizuru stopped to slide open the door to their room. The older girl had badgered her to drop the surname. She had insisted since they were now roommates there would be no need for formalities.

"I'll go get some extra bedding. Please make yourself at home." The young women bowed and hurried along the corridor.

Ai looked around, noting the simple and practical layout of the room. She felt a sisterly affection for the innocent girl, whose presence seemed to evoke in people an urge to protect her from harm. She turned around and saw Saito sitting down beside the door. 'Why is such a girl staying with these dangerous men?' Ai wondered as she went to join him, suddenly in the mood to tease the stoic and reserved man.

"Saito-san, I must thank you for your kindness earlier." Her eyes danced with amusement as his own betrayed a hint of confusion. It lasted but a fraction of a second as his gaze turned to her in suspicion as he waited for her to elaborate.

"Well, it was quite gentlemanly of you to stop and look away when you were told to remove my clothing." His azure eyes widened and for an instance she thought she saw a slight blush colouring his cheeks. He quickly broke eye contact and cleared his throat, when he looked at her again, his gaze had turned icy.

"If you were aware of that, why did you pretend to sleep? Were you planning to use that as blackmail? We could easily erase you if that is the case." His voice had taken on a harsh quality and he held her gaze unblinkingly. The dangerous atmosphere lasted but a moment when Ai looked away and giggled, covering her grin with her hand. Before he could question her on her odd behaviour, she looked straight into his eyes and said with a smile, "My, I seemed to have made you angry. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise." He found no deception in her eyes, just a spark of amusement and something he couldn't quite place.

"Oh and I was really, really tired back there. I don't think I could have done anything useful even if I forced myself to awaken completely." She laughed, more so at herself this time.

They sat in quiet contemplation for a moment before Chizuru returned, carrying an armful of blankets and linens. Ai stood up quickly to help and the two women chatted as they laid out the futons and changed into yukatas.

"Oh boy! I haven't slept on a futon forever!" Ai cheered as she laid down on the Japanese bedroll. Chizuru giggled at Ai's childish outburst, it was a nice surprise to see the elegant and composed woman from earlier reduced to an excited little girl over such a simple thing.

"Sheesh it really has been a long time since I've been in Japan. Chizuru-chan, would it be alright if you fill me in on the current state of things right now? I have never heard of the Shinsengumi before, are they part of a clan around here?"

Chizuru explained as much as she could to Ai about the Shinsengumi and the current political climate, carefully leaving out some details not shared with the public. Ai listened attentively, processing the new information.

"Ok so in short, they're kinda like Scotland Yard!" Meeting with a look of confusion, Ai quickly corrected, "Uh I mean they're maintaining order within the city and protecting the commoners, right?" Without a pause, she looked at Chizuru with concern.

"Wait if that's the case, what are you doing staying here? This hardly seems like the right place for a young girl. Unless..." Her eyes widened and a smirk played on her lips. "Are you, um, attached to one of them-?"

Chizuru's eyes grew so huge that Ai was briefly concerned they were going to fall out of their sockets. "NOOO! That's not it!" Ai threw up her hands in defense, signalling the fact that she meant no harm. Chizuru drew back and sighed.

"My father went missing half a year ago. I came here to look for him and the Shinsengumi promised to help me find him. I don't have any relatives so I'm staying here for now." She finished, leaving out the fact that she had witnessed their secret and that they had threatened to kill her if she tries to leave. Sensing the fear and slight unease from the younger girl, Ai reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for joking around, that's tough Chizuru-chan. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find your father soon." She promised, her voice filled with warmth. "And I'll help as much as I can. We girls ought to stick together and back each other up, right?"

Chizuru wiped away a tear that had unknowingly collected at the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Ai-neesan." She whispered with a grateful smile.

Outside, Saito sat quietly as the whisperings of the girls lowered and gradually drifted off. Though it was mostly harmless chit-chat between females, the foreign girl had shown a strong protective instinct and a tendency to stick her nose in other people's business. His eyes narrowed. Foreigners are not welcomed in Japan, and he will need to keep an eye on her.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Yagi House, Kyoto, August 1864 ~

The next few days were uneventful as far as Chizuru knew. Choshu supporters were once again spotted in Kyoto, causing the members of the Shinsengumi to become restless and alert. Will there be an attack soon? Chizuru wondered as she rinsed and dried the dishes. Beside her, Ai was washing dishes while quietly humming a cheerful tune to herself. Chizuru observed the small, peaceful smile on the older girl's face, and wondered if she also worried about the upcoming attack.

"Chizuru-chan, just because I can't see you doesn't mean you should stare." Ai's voice broke the her out of her reverie as the girl in western male clothing turned to face her, her blindfold crinkled as her smile widened.

Chizuru recalled the morning after the new girl's arrival, when she found out about her condition. She was beside herself with worry until Ai had forced her to sit down and told her it wasn't a big deal. She had calmly told Chizuru and the few captains who stopped by to check out the noise, that she had an incurable illness that caused her eyes to be overly sensitive to the sunlight. The illness was the cause behind her tendency to sleep during the day and be more active during the night. She also assured them that she has adapted to it well and was able to do most everyday activities even without being able to see.

"You know there's a saying that if you lose one of your senses, the other ones will become stronger to compensate." She had laughed, tapping her blindfold, "Well, I can smell that breakfast is ready and I'm starving!"

Chizuru couldn't bring herself to accept Ai's assurance right away, and continued to try to help the older girl with everyday tasks. Ai had smiled and accepted her help, knowing that it would make her feel better, until this morning, when she insisted on helping Chizuru out with dishes.

"You can't expect me to cook a delicious meal, but at least I can help with the dishes!" Despite the young girl's protests, she rolled up her sleeves and snatched the cloth from Chizuru's hands. After seeing that Ai could very well do the dishes by herself, Chizuru had backed down and offered to help rinsing and drying so they could finish the chore faster.

Chizuru blushed at being caught staring. She looked down and went back to her own work as she apologized.

"No need to apologize, dear. It doesn't bother me at all." Ai picked up another dirty bowl.

"How did Ai-san know I was staring?" Chizuru couldn't help but wonder out loud, her mind refused to come up with any plausible explanation.

"Well I could hear that you stopped moving. And judging by your unwillingness to let me help with chores, I'd say you were worried about my blindness STILL." Ai sighed, turning back to the shorter girl. "Chizuru, how did you think I was able to travel all over the world if I can't ever do the most basic things during the day? Sure the eyesight comes in handy, but I prefer to leave most of my reading and writing to the evening anyways."

Chizuru mulled over this, and looked back at the woman beside her. Hands moved with practiced ease as the blind woman felt for the plates and scrubbed them clean. Her neck straight, shoulders still slightly dropped back. There was no way anyone could have looked so refined while doing dishes, Chizuru realized, unless they don't have to look down at the task!

She relaxed as she felt her admiration for the older girl grow. If Ai-san can still travel and fulfill her dream even with such an enormous setback, then Chizuru shouldn't let a little thing such as the rebel attacks bring her down. "I will find Father!" Chizuru thought, "I will be strong like Ai-neesan!"

"Let's do our best, Ai-san!" the young girl declared, full of confidence. Ai smiled back at her warmly and nodded encouragingly.

Outside the kitchen, Saito leaned against the wall as he stood guard. His eyes snapped up as Hijikata rounded the corner and nodded towards the indigo-haired captain in acknowledgement. Saito stood up straight and motioned with his head towards inside the kitchen. The men observed the pair of woman for a short moment before Hijikata addressed Saito quietly.

"They're getting along well. Anything suspicious?" He wore his usual frown and his sharp gaze.

"No. Yukimura defends her." Saito observed. "She hasn't tried to escape nor has she asked too many questions about us."

"Good, we don't have enough people to spare right now." Hijikata returned Saito's question gaze with a serious and thoughtful one. "We'll discuss the details later in the official meeting, but long story short, we've been called to the front lines."

The next day, most of the Shinsengumi departed on Aizu domain's orders to fight against Choshu forces gathered outside of the city. Shimada Kai was send to lead the undercover patrol at the locations provided by Ai, prepared to arrest anyone suspicious and stop rebel's plan to set the city on fire. Only a handful of new and injured members were left behind to guard the quiet headquarters.

Chizuru had been unsure whether to go with them or not at first. She had desperately wanted to help out, but it meant that she would have to leave Ai alone back in the compound. A couple of surprised glances flickered her way when she brought out this concern during the meeting. Ai had laughed and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, promising to not get into trouble. Sanan had questioned Chizuru's ability to help. To the young girl's surprise, Saito had vouched for her, pointing out that she had proven herself to be useful at the Ikeda Inn Incident.

Souji sighed, Hijikata is being a worrywart again, and he will not be able to participate in battle this time. He watched on as everyone talked among themselves excitedly, noticing that the foreign girl seemed to be more quiet than usual. She sat still in her place, ignoring everyone's banter and only turning once in a while to answer Chizuru's questions. He was about to ask her if there's anything wrong when Hijikata kicked them out of the common room.

The Yagi house was usually quiet after everyone had left. Souji sat under a tree in the courtyard, enjoying the occasional cool breeze outside. His eyes opened when he heard sound of footsteps approaching from behind. What is she doing out here? He thought as he turned around and was interrupted again before he could question her.

Thump! Ai had crashed right into his chest. Losing her balance, she fell backwards. Souji caught her by the arm and held her up. She still seemed dazed.

"Ah… I'm terribly sorry, Okita-san." She mumbled as she turned up to face him. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather today so I thought I should come out for a breath of fresh air."

"... And you came to the exact spot I'm standing." He deadpanned, curiosity and amusement danced in his green eyes.

"Well there is only one tree in this courtyard, and I'm not too… fond of the sun." She touched her blindfolded eyes, reminding him of her predicament.

"... You should say inside, we wouldn't want you to trip over your toes and crash into every poor soul on the compound, now would we?" He teased.

"... Okay..." The black-haired girl did not even bother to retort as she turned to walk away. His eyes widened. Now this is unlike what he knew of her so far. Souji remembered Ai's response to Heisuke's mistake and she hadn't stopped calling him Heisuke-chan since.

"... That's not the way back to your room." He didn't let go of her arm and steered her towards the aforementioned room.

"... Oh. Thanks, Okita-san." She replied softly, showing none of her usually spirit and wit.

Ai didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. Heisuke showed up to dinner, informing Souji and Sanan that Ai was already asleep in her room. They had sent a rank-and-file soldier to stand guard over her instead of one of the captains since they were still recovering from injuries.

Hours after everyone had retired for bed, Ai quietly slipped out of her room and walked out into the courtyard. She waited until the guard had nodded off and the sound of his breathing had evened, indicating deep sleep. With most of the soldier out, the security of the night watch had loosened considerably. Her opportunity had come. She reached the other side of the courtyard, next to the wall, and jumped soundlessly over the wall, disappearing into the night.

She leapt from roof to roof, her movement barely visible and making no sound to the humans below. Red eyes glowed in the moonlight as the shadow of a woman scanned the dark streets of Kyoto. To her, it might as well have been broad daylight as she combed the narrow alleys in her path.

Within moments, she had found her prey. Nose turning up to test the scent, her eyes glowed with satisfaction as she descended upon the lone man on the street. A foolish young man no doubt, to walk the street of Kyoto alone this late at night. He seemed to be returning home after a night out in Shimabara judging by the overpowering scent of sake from his breath. Then again, she wasn't feeling particularly picky today.

A quick strike to the neck had knocked him out cold. The women in black carried him swiftly and silently into the shadows of an alley, her fangs extended in preparation. After double checking for any unwanted interruptions, she bit down at the jugular. The hungry predator drank just enough to leave him a little bit dizzier than he should have been from the alcohol he had consumed, before drawing her fangs back out and licked the puncture wound clean. In minutes, the wound had healed, leaving a faint, white scar in its place.

Goodness, it's been a while since the last drink. She thought as she propped the unconscious male again a wall. She felt her own blood coursing less sluggishly through her veins, reinvigorated by the drink. With one last check to make sure the man would wake up in the morning having no idea what happened, the shadow disappeared once again into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

~ September 1684 ~

The attack on Hamaguri gate became known as the Kinmon Incident. Although the forces of the Shinsengumi had been called to action, they were delayed by the poor communication between their superiors and the official armies of numerous clans defending the Emperor.

Something good did come out of this for the Shinsengumi however, as Shimada Kai's forces were able to successfully prevent the torching of the capital and the Imperial Estate. When the matter was brought up by the Aizu clan, the imperial court posted an official recognition and reward money for this effort. After that, the Shinsengumi's reputation improved considerably amongst the citizens of Kyoto.

Kondo held an official meeting to share this good piece of news. He was barely able to contain his happiness at finally being recognized. His cheerful mood spread quickly and everyone in the room was soon unable to keep a smile off their faces.

"And it's thanks to you, Lin-san!" Kondo patted her on the shoulder, grinning widely. "We couldn't have prevented the fire otherwise!"

Ai grinned back, having effectively caught the bug of good mood. "Not just me, Kondo-san. Everyone worked hard to make it happen. I couldn't have done it on my own if it wasn't for your men."

"Let's go celebrate tonight!" Kondo declared over the chatter, "And it's on me!"

~ Later that evening ~

The crowd parted as a large group of men walked into Sumi, a restaurant in the Shimabara district, where high-ranking courtesans can be hired for entertainment.

"Alright! Kondo-san, I'm going to drink as much as I can!" Heisuke cheered.

"Don't forget to eat, Heisuke. If you get hammered too quickly Sano and I won't be carrying you back!" Shinpachi laughed, jabbing Heisuke in the ribs.

"My my, Heisuke-kun, shouldn't you refrain from drinking?" Sanan commented with a smile.

"Eh? No way! My injury has healed already and my head doesn't hurt anymore!" Heisuke stressed, rubbing his forehead to prove his case.

"In that case, can I smack you on the head to test it out?" Ai offered, walking up to him and smiling deviously.

"Oh come on, Ai-san, you can't possibly be STILL mad at me?" Heisuke whined as he held up his hands to protect his head against any possible attack.

"Nope, I just like to tease you, Heisuke-chan." Ai laughed, and pinched his cheek.

"Oh? Heisuke's got himself a cute nee-san now?" Harada grinned, patting the top of Heisuke's head.

"Oi! Shut it, Sano-san, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Hijikata sighed and pushed the bunch of them forward. "Get going you maggots, you're blocking the entrance."

The night went on as everyone enjoyed the rare treat to high-end food and drinks. Chizuru watched as the guys bickered back and forth, a warm feeling in her chest. Ai seemed to enjoy herself immensely, her spirits high as she tried out different foods and downed the sake. Whenever she found something she liked in particular, she would put some on Chizuru's plate, exclaiming the exquisite taste and asking Chizuru what it was. As Harada had pointed out earlier, Ai really did seem like a big sister, especially towards her and Heisuke, latter of whom she teased relentlessly.

Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Harada were the loudest in the room. They joked and fought over everything while downing sake at an alarming pace. Hijikata, Sanan, and Saito were cool and reserved, throwing out some snide comments and stories of the other captains once in a while. Chizuru looked around and saw Kondo, with a slight blush on his cheeks, trying to impress an oiran, a beautiful courtesan assigned to their party.

"I'm serious, Kimigiku-san! My guys are the best swordsmen in the country!" He pouted when the oiran laughed delicately, "Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Kondo-san, that's enough." Hijikata ordered. Even though Kondo is technically the boss, Hijikata's words always held an air of authority that even Kondo couldn't ignore. Well, not when he's sober at least.

"Toshiiiii, please? I just want to show her a few tricks."

Chizuru almost gaped openly as Kondo just gave Hijikata the most convincing puppy eyes she had ever seen. Before Hijikata could respond, Shinpachi, the biggest show off of the bunch, stood up and walked to the open area. He turned to look over at Kondo and the courtesan.

"Shinsengumi captain of the 2nd division, Nagakura Shinpachi, challenges anyone here with big enough balls to fight the mighty _me_ in an exhibition match!" He grinned broadly, taking his sword out of its scabbard and giving it to Sanan to hold. "First touch victory!" He brandished his scabbard.

The room was silent for a little while, as everyone knew that Shinpachi was one of, if not the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Souji traded looks with Saito, regretting that his injury had not fully healed. The indigo-haired captain sighed, and prepared to stand up to take the challenge.

"Gah! Shinpachi-san you're such a show off!" Everyone's eyes widened as Ai stood up, slightly wobbly, and walked towards Shinpachi.

"I'll be your opponent!" She declared confidently, a grin plastered on her face. When nobody moved or said anything, her smile faltered. Suddenly the black-hair girl smacked her forehead, breaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Sheeeeesh, I fergot. You still have my sword, Kondo-san!" She looked at Kondo accusingly, slurring her words slightly. Straightening up, she smiled as she scanned the room. "Can I borrow a sword from one of you guys?"

"She's hammered, isn't she?" Heisuke whispered to Harada, whose gaze was still fixated on the women in western garb. "Uh huh, I think very much so."

"I heard that." She stalked over to them. "Harada-san, may I please borrow your sword?" She smiled sweetly at the taller man, though her eyes held a dangerous glint.

"Oi, Lin. Are you sure you wanna try me?" Shinpachi called out, "I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

"What? Nagakura, how could you say such a thing, we do not condone hurting wome-" Kondo started, finally grasping the situation.

"Kondo-san, I believe Lin-san had said that he is capable of defending himself." Hijikata interjected, casting Kondo a look, "We shall assess his claims."

"But, Lin-san is clearly not in the shape to fight!" Chizuru spoke up, fearing for the safety of her friend.

"Yukimura, remember how I had tested you." Saito, silent throughout the whole exchange, reminded her with a calm voice. Shinpachi will not hurt her, his eyes promised.

By now, Harada had untied his katana and handed the scabbard to Ai. She thanked him and bounced cheerfully back across from Shinpachi.

"Ready?" He tossed her a predatory grin. She snorted and dropped down into a low teetering stance, her makeshift blade limp at her side. "Any time, Shinpachi-san."

Shinpachi wasn't going to go easy on her, just because she was a girl, or because she seemed awfully drunk. He leapt forward and brought the tip of the scabbard down at her shoulder. Ai wobbled, and dove to the opposite side way too early. Shinpachi tracked her movement and directed his swing to compensate for her attempt at dodging.

What he had not expected was the feeling of a scabbard against his neck. Somehow, the drunken woman had moved forward instead of back in a normal dodge. She had drew her head back to fool him into thinking she back away to dodge, but instead had almost immediately propelled her close to his starting side and placed the scabbard at his neck.

The room was silent, punctured by the heavy breathing of Shinpachi, his form still from shock. Ai withdrew, her red eyes locked with his blue, glowing with the thrill of a challenge. Souji was first to break the tension in the air, he bent over and snickered.

"Shinpachi, you just got served."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review and favs :D**

**I really appreciate any feedback. It keeps me motivated and I will try to up a new chapter at least every week.**

"Shinpachi, you just got served."

When the oiran had excused herself to get more food and sake, the room exploded with noise. Sanan and Heisuke had started questioning Ai at once, both beside themselves with curiosity.

"Ah, that was just something I learned back in the Mainland." She answered as she gave the scabbard back to Harada, thanking him again for letting her borrow it. "They called it the "drunken brawler". I thought that maybe I could apply it to swordplay as well."

"I have heard of that technique which originated from the Beggar Clan of China. I had never thought I would be able to witness it myself. Such a strange way of combat, emulating the movements of a drunk." Sanan had begun to get carried away before he caught himself and smiled down at the girl, "Well in this case, I would imagine you wouldn't need to pretend much, am I correct?"

Ai snorted and continued to chat with the guys, having found a common interest in topic. Chizuru found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she had held in. For a moment she almost felt jealous of her friend. If she knew how to fight better, maybe the Shinsengumi would accept her as one of them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was shocked to see Hijikata taking Ai's seat beside her.

"Could you keep an eye on her? For someone like that to show up out of nowhere right now is just too… convenient. We don't know her motives, so we can't trust her yet." He told Chizuru in a low voice, keeping his gaze directed at the older girl.

Oh, Chizuru thought bitterly, of course they can't trust Ai-san yet. These men had known each other for who knows how long and they had a closely guarded secret. Who knows what might happen if they let anyone into their ranks so easily.

She suddenly felt silly for feeling jealous of the older girl. The Shinsengumi may have their secrets to keep, but Chizuru did not. She didn't want to have doubts about her friend. So then, she decided, unless Ai-san actually does something someday that jeopardizes the Shinsengumi's position, Chizuru would not betray her friend, even if it's for Hijikata-san.

The next day, Kondo returned Ai's belongings and to everyone's surprise (except Hijikata), he offered her a position in the Shinsengumi.

"Yea, I was very impressed by your skill, Lin-san." The commander smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking maybe you could help us keep peace in the city. We could definitely use someone of an, um, unusual skill set. It will keep us on our toes too, you know!" He laughed nervously.

"Gosh Kondo-san, could it be that you're unwilling to ask me but someone put you up to it?" Ai sneaked a look at Hijikata, who frowned back at her. "It must be because against your principles because I'm a woman right?"

"N-no… Well ok you got me there." Kondo fidgeted with the hilt of his sword. "It was Toshi that suggested asking you to join." He flicked an apologetic look at Hijikata, who gave him an annoyed glance before turning to address the troublesome woman.

"Look, I'm asking you because you did just come from the West. We could use some tips if we are to fight against the Choshu rebels. They had rifles and revolvers when Harada fought them at Kuge gate." Hijikata gazed at Ai sharply, quietly wishing she didn't have a blindfold. It would be much easier to read her intentions if he could see her eyes.

Ai was quiet for a moment, contemplating the offer. Weapons, war, and murder, she had seen plenty of those during her travels. Her most recent encounter was the American civil war, and these katana-wielding samurai will most likely be facing off against these newly upgraded cannons and guns. That was a rather unpleasant mental image. She shuddered and shook her head. Oh, the things she'll do for to lessen the burden of her condition on her conscience.

"Well, fighting a war for some nobles I don't know is hardly to my taste. As long as you promise that you won't drag me into an unnecessary war of any kind, I will do what I can to help." She raised a hand to silence Kondo as he was about to speak.

"I have no political ties with the Kingdoms of the West and I have no need for monetary incentive. From what I have observed, you are a group of honourable men doing their best to keep peace in this city. I respect that and I will help you as long as you continue to fight for that purpose. So then, please take care." She bowed as she finished, stunning the men into silence.

"You have a noble soul, Lin-san." Kondo breathed as he broke into a warm smile and bowed back. "I respect your desires and thank you for lending us your help."

After Kondo had left the room, Hijikata grabbed Ai's wrist. "Kondo-san may think it is wise to let you go should you feel that we no longer meet your requirements, but if you betray the Shinsengumi," His low voice held a dangerous edge, "I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

~~ December 1864 ~~

"It's getting pretty cold eh?" Ai shifted the vegetables she was carrying and puffed hot breath onto her hands as she rubbed them. "I think it will start snowing soon."

Chizuru walked beside the older girl, also carrying groceries in her arms. They had gone out shopping for food while tagging along with that afternoon's patrols. Earlier that day, Ai had presented Chizuru with a fur-lined shawl, saying that she had bought a pair at the night market. The younger girl had blushed crimson with gratitude and offered to accompany Ai on her duties for the day. Harada had noted the matching shawl the girls wore. He smiled as he slowed down to fall into step beside them.

"Oh? You sounded happy when you said that. Do you like the snow, Ai-chan?" He had also changed his attire for the winter, opting for a thicker white kimono under his Shinsengumi blues, covering up his chest.

Ai smiled secretly at his warm voice. Sano had become a lot more kind and considerate towards her recently, after his initial reluctance to accept her into the ranks of Shinsengumi. The idea of a foreigner joining them had upset many people within the organization. Sano was one of them, not to mention that he also knew her true gender.

Ai reported directly to Hijikata and Kondo, which placed her at the same rank as the captains. She was treated coldly by the soldiers for such privileges, until her lessons on Western weaponry had begun. Ai had decided to go over the stuff on paper first, as she didn't have any weapons to show except her pistols. At the beginning, only a handful of people even showed up for the lessons, Sanan being one of them. However, the lieutenant had a natural talent to enforce discipline and the two of them had a commanding presence in the classroom. With the help of Sanan, she soon held the respect of her students, and her reputation with the soldiers improved.

When it came to those who knew her true gender, Heisuke and Shinpachi were the first ones to welcome Ai into their circle. Shinpachi, having had a taste of her foreign swordplay, invited Ai to practice in the dojo regularly. And Heisuke, despite often being teased for it, badgered her to join their trips to Shimabara. Sano had not been particularly pleased when his companions dragged the new girl along, but she had seemed to fall into their routine easily. Ai would often share interesting stories of her travels, and she introduced them to some new drinking games.

What had finally won Sano over, however, was what happened during a recent outing the four had in Shimabara.

~ A couple of days ago

They stumbled out of the sake house with Heisuke effectively passed out, slumped over Sano's back.

"Oi, I don't remember the little brat being this heavy! Shinpachi, why do I have to carry him?" Sano complained, his cheeks coloured from alcohol.

"Cause you lost the bet Sano! I knew Ai-chan had more tolerance than she let us in on! That's my girl!" Shinpachi placed a hand on said girl's head and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Ack, Shinpachi-san you're messing up my hair again!" Ai swatted his hand away and tried desperately to smooth back her hair. Despite her efforts, a few stubborn strands still stood up at the back of her head.

Unfortunately, their bickering had attracted some thugs from across the street, and they advanced menacingly on the unsuspecting group.

"Loo' what we got 'ere, boss. I love me so' money from 'em easy drunks." A rather rough-looking man growled to his accomplices.

"Eh, what's this? You punks wanna pick a fight with me, the great Shinpachi? I'll send you home crying to your momma with tails between your legs." Shinpachi flexed his muscles, his excitement apparent when the thugs gathered around, unwittingly taking the bait. "I dare you to all come at me at once!"

"Wait wait wait!" Everyone froze at the high-pitched voice as Ai stepped forward. "Are you guys sure about this? You can still get out of here while you have the chance. I don't want to hurt anyone if not necessary."

"Boss, 'ey got a girl too. I say we beat 'em up and take 'e wench." One of the thugs suggested when they recovered from the shock, leering at the young woman. "I bet she'll fetch a pretty price wi' that face."

Ai bristled at the implication.

"Oh, I heard that! Fine, you wanna take us on? You asked for this." She leapt beside Shinpachi and dropped into a signature teetering stance. "Shinpachi-san, I bet I could knock out more of them." She grinned challengingly, looking over her shoulder at her sparring buddy.

"Oh yea? Girl, you're on." He returned the toothy grin.

"Sano, you stay out of this. I have another bet to win!" Shinpachi roared as he charged at an unlucky man who happened to be the one closest to him.

The fight was over quickly as the two most skilled brawlers in the Shinsengumi mowed down their opponents in the most spectacular fashion. Ai dusted herself off as she looked around. Shinpachi's next words mirrored her thoughts.

"That's all of them? I haven't even warmed up!" the muscle head complained.

"Whatever, I didn't expect much anyways." the nimble woman stretched, boredom evident in her voice. "So what's your score?"

"Four… No, I think it was five?" Shinpachi replied as he counted on his fingers.

"For goodness sakes, you weren't even counting?!" Ai sighed exasperatedly and looked at the moaning thugs on the ground. "Dude, I knocked out four and there are only eight of them here. How could you have five?"

"... Well I was too busy punching out these dumbasses to count okay?" Shinpachi cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"… Dummy."

"Hey who're you calling dumb?"

"Dummy dummy dummy-"

"Ok children," Sano interrupted, amused by the childishness the usual calm and sharp-witted woman displayed. "Time to head back before Hijikata-san throws a fit."

Ai pouted, her cheeks still pink from drink.

"But Sano-san, Shinpachi-san was being dumb."

"You're just sore 'cause you lost."

"It was a tie! Learn to count you big dummy."

Sano sighed. Shinpachi was one thing, but Ai-chan? Well I guess alcohol can make you do weird things. He smiled a little. He felt comforted to know this childish side of her. It was endearing.

"Get your asses moving or I'm telling Hijikata-san you both started a fight without permission."

~ back to the present

'Sano-san finally warmed up to me.' Ai thought happily as she turned towards the red-haired man walking beside her. She was about answer his question when suddenly she halted, a familiar scent teasing her sensitive nose. She raised her head to face the grey sky and inhaled deeply. Her companions stopped and turned to watch her questioningly as she smiled and held out a hand.

"Give me your hand, Sano-san." He hesitantly complied, holding out his right hand as Ai took it and turned it palm facing upwards.

"What is it, Ai-chan?" Sano asked curiously as Chizuru walked closer to take a look.

"Shh, just wait." The young woman's voice had dropped down to a whisper as she continued to hold his hand in place. "Any moment now…"

He gave her a look of confusion before looking down in surprise as he felt a drop of wetness in his palm. Chizuru gasped as another perfectly white snowflake drifted gently down from the sky, before landing on Sano's hand and melting instantly from his body heat.

Ai lifted her head to face the red-haired man when she felt his gaze on her, his aura filled with wonder. Her smile was content as the snow dotted the sky and fell silently around them.

"Does that answer your question from earlier, Sano-san?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year! Apologies for the delay. I'll make up for it by posting another chapter this week. Thanks for the reviews and favs!**

~~ January 1865 ~~

Winter was a slow time for the Shinsengumi. With the dip in temperature came a noticeable drop in criminal activities. Patrols became short and infrequent after the snow had blanketed the city and brought most people off the streets into hibachi-warmed homes. At the headquarters, men spent most of their time training in the dojo to rid themselves of some boredom and rowdiness that came with prolonged leisure.

Chizuru hurried along the hallway as she carried a tray of tea to Hijikata-san's study. Her busy footsteps echoed throughout the compound, having become a familiar sound to most of the residents. Despite the unsuccessful search for hints of her father's mysterious disappearance, she was in a cheerful mood. A few days earlier the foreign girl Ai, having noted her young friend's restlessness and desire to be useful, had dragged Chizuru along to Hijikata's study. There she proceeded to announce to the startled occupant that the two girls will start helping out with paperwork and errands. After immediate refusal from the man in charge, Ai had delightfully let slip that the next time Hijikata fell asleep at his desk after a long night, which is not that uncommon, his face will be much decorated with ink the next day. Very, very difficult to remove ink, she grinned cheekily.

After much stuttering apologies on Chizuru's part and incessant goading on Ai's, Hijikata had finally given in and assigned the girls to handle some internal errands and bookkeeping. Today, some extra paperwork had arrived. So the girls set up their corner in the study and dove right into their routine. At Chizuru's and Ai's insistence, they take occasional tea-breaks, forcing the workaholic demon vice-commander to join them.

Excusing herself, Chizuru stepped in quickly and handed out the tea. Hijikata paused in his work to acknowledge the young woman with a nod. His brows relaxed as he took a sip of the hot tea, and he smiled in appreciation.

"…" Chizuru couldn't help but admire his handsome features softened by a rare smile. Her heart swelled at knowing that her tea was the cause.

"…?" He noticed the admiration in her gaze and raised a brow in question. She immediately looked down and blushed.

"U-um, Hijikata-san, y-you should smile more often." She managed to blurt out, red faced. "I-I mean, you have been working so hard…"

"Eh?!" After a brief stunned silence while he searched for a response, Ai exclaimed loudly from the other side of the room, completely interrupting the moment.

"What?! Hijikata-san SMILED?" She slapped a hand to her forehead dramatically. "Zuru-zuru, are you sure it's NOT scary?"

"No way, I don't believe you. I mean, how could a demon smile look nice anyways?" Ai shuddered, clearly enjoying herself. "It's still scary no matter how I imagine it…"

Her monologue abruptly came to a stop when both girls felt an ominous aura flare up in the room, originating from the man whose peaceful smile from earlier was nowhere to be found. Hijikata's eyes were closed in frustration, his face contorted in an angry frown.

"…Get out." The _demon_ growled.

"But we're not done with th-"

"GET OUT!"

The girls leapt up and ran out the room as fast as their feet could take them. The rage of the demon vice-commander was not to be taken lightly. Hijikata rubbed the bridge of his nose, forehead creased in annoyance, as he heard Ai's rambunctious laughter and Chizuru's light chiding. That woman is a bad influence. He thought sullenly, I don't need another Souji running around, I have enough cause for headaches…

He barely had any time to recompose his thoughts when a hesitant knock on the door broke him out of his musing. He stood up quickly and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

To his great surprise, Yamazaki entered and bowed respectably, still in full shinobi garb.

"Yamazaki! What's going on? Shouldn't you be in Edo with Kondo-san and Heisuke?" his eyes widened, "Did something happen to the mission?"

"No harm has come to the commander and Heisuke-kun." Yamazaki explained in a hushed tone, "Kondo-san has sent me to come back in advance and notify you of the recruitment of Ito Kashitaro and his followers."

Hijikata's shoulder relaxed visibly with the assurance, his worry for Kondo-san evident after the later has been away for so long. He turned to take a sip from his forgotten tea cup and grimaced. It had gone cold.

"So, Ito Kashitaro. What do you think of him?" Hijikata questioned as he swirled the liquid in the cup absent mindedly. The shinobi hesitated before replying.

"It's not my place to judge Ito-san's character, but commander Kondo is planning to name him the deputy commander." Yamazaki lowered his eyes when he saw the familiar frown forming, the leader evidently unhappy with the news. A thought crossed both men's mind, the others won't be pleased.

One evening a few days later, Kondo returned with a handful of new recruits. The relief and happiness for the chief's return was short-lived, however, as the atmosphere became noticeably tense when he introduced to the captains Ito, the new deputy commander. As soon as the two of them left the room, the tension dissipated a little as everyone started voicing their opinions of Ito.

Saito was first to speak up, his expression ever calm and thoughtful. "I've hear Itou is an imperial nationalist. Why would someone such as him join the Shinsengumi?"

"He's like the Choshu, then?" Sano noted, sounding worried. "You really think someone like that can get along with us?"

Chizuru and Ai looked at each other doubtfully. The men don't usually talk about the politics in front of the girls, but even they know supporting the Choshu is a crime right now.

"Kondo's a national loyalist. They might not agree on the shogun and the emperor, but they're both nationalists, through and through." Hijikata's stern voice brought Ai out of her thoughts.

"Now that we're talking about politics, mind explaining the differences to me?" Ai quickly asked, not wanting to miss out on her chance to fully grasp the situation.

"Ai-chan, no doubt you would have already known from your previous trips, that the shogun has been ruling Japan for over two hundred years." Sano explained patiently, catching her eyes. "The Choshu clan wants the shogun out of the government, returning the ruling power to the imperial court. Imperialists sympathize with the Choshu while loyalists want the bakufu, the shogun's court, to continue ruling."

He paused slightly, lowering his gaze uncomfortably. "Nationalists are people who don't want any foreign powers threatening Japan's sovereignty. Most of the people are nationalists, which is why some of us are reluctant to accept your being here."

Ai took this piece of information in stride, her smile a little sad. "Hmm, I hope I managed to convince some of you that I have no interest in helping the Westerners in their quest to conquer. I was once a victim of their conquest after all…"

Chizuru gasped quietly. Her friend never mentioned much of her life back in China. She failed to notice, however, a few pairs of eyes narrowing as others recognised the slip.

"Uh, yea." Ai stumbled as she caught the suspicious looks. "So Ito-san is an imperialist? Won't he be unwilling to follow orders for Shinsengumi from the shogun?"

"He will no doubt try to sway commander Kondo's opinion. He is well-educated and a skilled orator after all." Sanan signed, "With such a gifted deputy commander, I suppose that the Shinsengumi has little need for a colonel…"

An awkward silence followed Sanan's self-deprecating comments. Ai had not seen Sanan before he sustained his crippling injury, but she had noticed the slow decline of his confidence and self-esteem. Souji looked at Sanan wordlessly, and then broke the silence with a flat voice.

"So? I don't like him." His words were cold and there was a lack of the usual mirth that danced in his green irises.

"Y-yea, I dunno how to put it… like he's sort of… uppity, you know? Like he's looking down on you or something…" Shinpachi slapped his thigh as he concluded after finding the right words.

"Sanan-san, you have much more knowledge on modern warfare and tactics than Ito-san. I am confident that you will be a most useful advisor to the Shinsengumi!" Ai smiled brightly at the colonel, hoping that fact will cheer him up.

"You flatter me, Lin-san. You are the one who taught me all that. I am sure you will be more qualified to give advice if we go to war." Sanan nodded to the red-eyed woman, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"I never promised that I would go to war." She whispered to herself, eyes downcast and brows furrowing slightly. No one heard her.

~~ February 1865 ~~

"We're back!"

After a rather uneventful afternoon patrol, Ai stepped through the gate and followed the men into the yard. The sun is just starting to set, casting an orange glow on the leafless branches of the trees. The snow has melted recently, but spring is still far away.

She fingered the hilt of her sword, recalling the events after breakfast. Sanan had left the room a few moments after Ito's jab about his arm. Ai had run after him. She offered to teach him how to use firearms instead, hoping it would raise his spirits. Unexpectedly, the cold and bitter aura around the colonel grew stronger, and she felt restrained anger weaved within. He shook her hand off his arm and stormed off, even more agitated than before.

She signed, running her hand through her hair. I should have thought this through, she thought. These people still distrusted and feared the western weapons, even if they realized the advantage firearms had in combat. The whispers of disgust and loathing as she walked through the streets, she could hear them as if they were being told to her face. Why were they more frequently directed at her twin pistols at her hips, instead of the pair of swords these men carried? Weapons were weapons, to ordinary people, both were equally as deadly. She shook her head.

"Well, I should go apologize." She thought out loud, snapping out of her reverie when she realized the sun had set.

A draft picked up as Ai stood still and carefully tested the air for his scent. Yagi House, common room, she pin-pointed the location as she took off her blindfold. An older scent from Maekawa House, where the breeze had come from, indicated that he was there all day earlier.

Ai froze in her tracks. No… It can't be… Her eyes widened in recognition. This scent… It's-!

In the blink of an eye, she disappeared from the main gate and dashed towards the Maekawa House, towards the familiar scent. In her panic, she missed the presence of a person around the corner and crashed gracelessly head on into the unfortunate individual.

"What the!" Souji almost got knocked back a few meters when Ai had collided with him. He tried to sit up after regaining the air in his lungs, but found that his head spun and his left arm numb.

"Oh no! Are you okay, Okita-san? I'm so sorry!" She seemed to be in a panic, rushing to his side and helping him to sit up.

"It seems that you are destined to crash into me huh?" He groaned, rubbing his shoulder where the infernal woman had forcefully head-butted into him when she turned the corner. "Although I would much prefer what happened last time."

Ai calmed down somewhat, seeing the playful glint back in his apple green eyes. She smiled teasingly back at him. "Well it seems like there's no permanent damage. I would hate for you to lose that wicked sense of humour." She took his uninjured arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as she helped him back up. As soon as he was stable on his feet, she turned away to continue her search.

"Hold on, why are you here? I don't remember Hijikata-san giving you permission to enter the Maekawa House."

When he had blatantly pointed out her violation of rules, Souji had expected panic, guilt or embarrassment from the woman. However, he was abruptly held frozen in place by a pair of blazing red eyes, burning with anger and disapproval.

"You keep a very, very naughty secret here, Okita-san." She drawled, advancing on him slowly. "So, the leaders of the Shinsengumi are not so righteous after all."


	8. Chapter 8

**:O I figured out how to use horizontal lines! \(^o^)/**

**Read too much stuff in Chinese lately (Saiunkoku anyone?), that I forgot how to write in English! Words keep popping up in Chinese when I'm looking for their English counterparts! Sorry for the delay but I kept running into stuff like that and I had to try to say things in a different way. Also I switched to using the Chinese spelling for the protagonist's name Lin instead of Rin. Rin feels too informal because it's a girl's first name in Japanese.**

* * *

><p>A piercing scream shattered the palpable tension between the pair in the corridors of the Maekawa House. Recognizing the owner of the voice to be her young friend and protégé, Ai blinked and immediately bolted in the direction of the source, disappearing into the night with a gust of wind. Souji's shoulders relaxed for a fraction of a second when the young woman broke her gaze, then tensed again upon recalling the events that happened earlier in the evening.<p>

Chizuru had also wondered into the Maekawa House and had been embarrassed when caught red-handed. He had scolded her for entering without permission and warned her to scream if she encountered anything unusual and scary. He had a feeling that Sanan might choose to take the medicine tonight after that unpleasant incident with Ito in the morning.

Souji swore under his breath when he realized that his balance was not completely recovered. He stumbled slightly, trying his best to hurry to the Yagi House, where Chizuru had no doubt encountered the dangerous colonel, whose mind was made up about taking his chances with fate.

* * *

><p>~~ Yagi House, common room ~~<p>

Ai busted through the door and came to a sudden stop, a gust of wind accompanying her arrival. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene, her composure uncharacteristically ruffled and shaken.

Chizuru was pushed against the wall, her hands desperately clawing at the arms of the man before her. His grip on her neck was unrelenting and harsh, her efforts wasted against his superior strength. The young girl closed her eyes in pain, praying for someone, anyone to come after having heard her scream for help. Sanan's hands tightened, his transformed red eyes glowing with unconcealed bloodlust.

As her vision began to fade, a blur of black shadow tackled Sanan from the side and pulled him off of the helpless girl. Chizuru coughed and gasped for air, and blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the dizziness that threatened to take hold. Her saviour had the creature of her nightmares pinned against the wall, while the latter growled and struggled furiously to free himself.

"Ai-san!" Chizuru quickly swallowed her surprised, immediately starting to worry about her friend's safety. "Sanan-san drank some strange liquid. He's not himself and he's a lot stronger than he used to be!"

"I can see that." Ai replied coldly, anger rolling off her thin form in waves. The transformed Sanan let out a furious roar and kicked out. His opponent took no heed, blocking his strike with her knee and slamming him hard against the wall. Her gaze flickered to his twisted face and blood red eyes as she took a deep breath and sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly as a trace of sadness flashed across her pale face.

"Chizuru, don't worry, okay? Things will be alright." Ai promised quietly in a clear and determined voice.

Before Chizuru could respond, the woman had flipped her captive around and pulled him towards her. "What are you-" The younger girl's eyes widened with disbelief which quickly slipped into horror as she watched her best friend drew back and plunged her fangs into the colonel's neck.

_What's going on? What is she doing to him? I should go get help! _Chizuru's panicked thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another person at the door. Panting slightly and looking much more disheveled than when she saw him earlier, Souji held the door frame with one hand, the other resting on the scabbard of his katana.

"Okita-san! Sanan-san, he-!" Chizuru felt a small relief now that someone else was here. She watched wordlessly as his eyes flicked towards the small glass bottle discarded on the floor and comprehension flashed across his face. _He knew?_ She fought the urge to scream again.

"What is she doing?!" He demanded, alarmed, as he dropped his other hand to grip the sword's hilt tightly, eyes glued to the shadowy figure holding the transformed Sanan in place. Chizuru's chest tightened as she heard the telltale clink of the katana's seal being broken, was he going to attack Ai?

She jumped up to stop him, but then froze in place as she heard a hoarse moan from a male voice behind her. Souji's eyes widened in shock as he also stilled, his gaze fixed on the pair behind Chizuru. The young girl whipped around towards the source of the noise and almost fell back down in astonishment.

The stark white in Sanan's hair was slowly receding, giving away to the usual warm dark sepia. His eyes were closed and an expression of contentment and bliss washed over his pale and thin face, replacing the twisted grin he sported during the transformation. He had stopped struggling against Ai's hold and his shallow gasps slowed to a breathy pant. When he opened his eyes again, they were the familiar cool hazel as everyone had known.

"Sanan-san?" Souji whispered unbelievingly, unable to look away from the pair of eyes he had known for so long.

The moment Sanan's bloodlust was calmed Ai removed her fangs from his neck. The wound closed almost instantly, leaving two dark trails of blood. Her fangs still extended and dripping, bright red flicked up to meet apple green and chocolate brown, and found her two audiences gaping wordlessly. What should have been a grueling sight, the two witnesses admitted to themselves later, was instead breathtakingly beautiful. Moonlight gleamed off of the long dark strands that framed her pale visage. Long, sharp fangs extended and red eyes glowing like hot coals, she was the embodiment of deadly grace.

Sanan's body crumbled in Ai's arms, breaking them out of their trance.

"Sanan-san!" Chizuru moved to step forward. An arm shot out to stop her in her tracks. Startled, Chizuru turned and saw Souji watching the other woman warily, a mix of confusion and displeasure on his tense face.

Superior hearing warning her of the incoming crowd soon to appear in the corridor, Ai relaxed and broke into a small laugh. Retracting her fangs, she laid down the unconscious colonel carefully before looking back up at Souji challengingly. There was something he couldn't quite decipher in her eyes, he noted. _Is that… melancholy?_

Before he could take a second step, however, the light in her eyes flickered and she fell unconscious next to her prey.

* * *

><p>The confusion and uproar in the common room lasted no more than half a minute before the vice-commander took charge and his captains fell into their duties. After each captain received their orders, Hijikata gave Chizuru a hard look and reiterated his promise from the first night she spent at the Shinsengumi headquarters. The progress she had made since her stay here seemed to have gone up in flames when he regarded her coldly and threatened to end her life if she didn't keep silent over what she had seen.<p>

Chizuru sighed as she paced in her room. She had been placed under supervision again! Thanks to the full moon, she could see the outline of Souji's frame through the window as he casually leaned against a post, standing guard. She recalled their conversation earlier, when he had offered some explanation as to why the Shinsengumi participated in such an outrageous experiment, putting their reputation at risk. This information had given Chizuru a small cause for hope. Perhaps her father did not participate willingly; he could have been forced by the shogunate into studying these terrible creations. Even so, Chizuru could not shake off a queasy feeling in her stomach when she remembered the cruel and sadistic expression on Sanan's normally gentle face, and the look of contempt and a sliver of disappointment Ai had given him.

The woman had been placed in the same room as Sanan, Souji had told her. There were many questions that needed answers.

He had asked for a detailed recounting of the events that occurred before his appearance. Chizuru gave as best a description as she could, but there were many points of confusion and unknown when it came to their resident foreigner. Souji was after all the only other person who had witnessed her prolonged fangs and inhuman speed and strength. He accepted Chizuru's story, albeit with a slight hesitation, and told her to go to bed.

_I doubt I'll get much rest after all that excitement. _Chizuru thought bitterly as she sat back down on her bedrolls. She looked over to the empty space Ai usually occupied and suddenly felt loneliness creeping up her spine. Ai's secret was just as shocking as the Shinsengumi's, yet she had chosen to comfort the frightened girl instead of threatening her to keep hush. The young woman shivered and hugged her blankets closer around her body, offering a prayer to the gods for her friend to be safe.

* * *

><p>~~ Maekawa House ~~<p>

The light from the candle flame flickered from time to time, illuminating a small yet well-guarded room. Two motionless figures laid parallel to each other in their respective futons, separated by a short distance. A third figure sat against the wall, his face half hidden behind long bangs, his swords leaning against his shoulder.

It was well into the night by now, only a few hours remained until dawn. Sanan had been exceedingly quiet as he slept, his face relaxed and his expression content, as if he was in a pleasant dream. However, the person beside him was not so lucky. Ai's breathing had become increasingly erratic, her brow furrowed and she mumbled incoherently in her sleep.

His orders were to strictly keep watch and preventing escape, Saito sat up straighter against the wall. _There was no need to act until they are in danger_, he mentally reassured himself as he watched the woman in her fitful sleep.

There was some debate as to who they should send to watch the two after the initial excitement had passed. Normally it would have been left to Inoue, as he was the most gentle and caring of the bunch. However, Hijikata had sent Saito to take over the watch after a thorough report from Souji, placing Ai under suspicion of also being a fury.

Saito shuffled a little closer as he observed the sleeping girl, mentally going over the time she showcased her combat skills. Like him, she seemed to prefer speed over strength in both swordplay and brawl, carefully calculating the method and timing as she nimbly dodged attacks, and then landing one fatal strike which normally ended the fight. Yet strength enough to hold down a fury? Even if she is one of _them_, Sanan should have the upper hand in strength, he reasoned, a woman fury should not be stronger than the man that was once part of the Shinsengumi elites. Shaking his head in disbelief, he mentally ruled out that possibility. At the very least, she _knew _something about _them_ that even Kodo didn't. Perhaps there was a way to cure the insanity that accompanied strength and regeneration.

As if he had summoned her with his thoughts, her eyes snapped open, wide and unseeing. She shot up from her makeshift bed and grasped at the air in front of her, her hand trembling with effort.

"Lin!" Saito snapped out of his musings and was beside her in a flash.

"Fang, stop! Don't come any closer!" She pleaded, her voice strained with fear. Her whole body shook like a leaf in the wind as she raised both of her hands in an effort to halt the person in her dreams.

"Lin, get a hold of yourself." Saito ordered in a harsh voice, his hand stopped mid-air, hesitant to touch her. "There is no danger."

"No, you don't understand! They'll kill you! Run!" She shook her head vehemently, tears streamed down her flushed face.

"…" Seeing that his words would not get through, he made up his mind and took hold of her outstretched hands. Pulling them sideways towards him, he turned her to face him. "You are in the Shinsengumi headquarters in Kyoto, Japan." He hesitated slightly, and then continued, "There is no one here that will hurt you."

"…" Ai's breathing calmed as she allowed his words to reach her, his deep voice rang in her head in a pleasant timbre. "No one here that will hurt me…" She repeated, her eyes rose to meet his, and he noticed the haze had disappeared, leaving a vibrant scarlet in its place.


End file.
